


Дыши

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Стив давно уже утонул в нем — не разобрать где дно, а где небо, и некуда плыть.





	Дыши

Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. Да, я тоже тебя люблю, Дэнно.  
  
Он сам не знал, когда перестал сопротивляться, когда начал твердить это как заклинание. Просто говорил все чаще и чаще, и слова таяли на языке. Они разливались в груди теплом. И он смотрел на Дэнни в эти моменты, и ничего не болело, не рвалось как обычно, словно слова могут принести облегчение. Чем легче говорить, тем легче дышать.  
  
Дэнни морщился, отвечал невпопад, уводил тему. Дэнни это не нравилось, и он начинал загнанно дышать, словно Стив воровал его воздух.  
  
Он бы с удовольствием украл всего Дэнни, но только куда еще больше? Стиву и так принадлежало все, что у него было. Дэнни отдал ему свою дружбу, свою поразительную верность, своих детей, свою семью и свою печень. Он каждый день словно отрывал от себя по кусочку и запихивал это яркое, колкое и светящиеся под ребра МакГаррета. Дэнни махал руками, кричал, недовольно сопел и высказывал все, что приходило ему на ум, Дэнни обрушивался на него, как самый прекрасный, самый опасный гавайский шторм. И Стив давно уже утонул в нем — не разобрать где дно, а где небо, и некуда плыть.  
  
Когда он понял это, то испугался, да. Банально испугался. Это все, это конец. Это навсегда — и больше не вздохнуть. И Дэнни… Стив был о себе высокого мнения, но не собирался врать — Дэнни не заслуживал такого. Стив был слишком сломан, он встанет грудью на пути любой пули ради своего напарника, но он же его и затащит в историю. Нет, нет-нет-нет.  
  
У Стива была паника. Стив метался и не знал, за что и за кого хвататься. У него была Кэтрин, милая, преданная и предавшая, такая знакомая до последнего скола Кэтрин. У него была команда, семья, и целые Гавайи, где столько воздуха, что можно дышать во всю силу легких. От этого соленого воздуха кружилась голова, и ему становилось страшно. Но Дэнни рядом, Дэнни говорил: «Эй, детка, ты как? Просто дыши», — и все переставало иметь значение. Дэнни касался его, позволял себя обнять, хлопал по спине и тяжело смотрел беспокойными голубыми глазами. И Стив тонул. Не разобрать где небо, где дно.  
  
Стив говорит: «Я люблю тебя».  
  
С каждым разом это все легче и легче. И Стив тешил себя надеждой, что с каждым разом в глазах Дэнни все меньше паники и желания схлынуть, отступить. Стиву кажется, что он гонится за чертовым штормом, что его все дальше и дальше уносит от берега. Но он говорит: «Я люблю тебя», — и становится легче дышать. Дэнни смотрел на него недоверчиво, но черт побери, восемь лет — достаточно, чтобы научиться видеть в его светлых глазах. Восемь лет — достаточно, чтобы однажды дождаться судорожного выдоха в губы.  
  
Восемь лет — достаточно, чтобы ждать, пока Дэнни научится говорить это так же легко.  
  
Что-то снова происходило, и Стив повторял: «Люблю тебя, Дэнно».


End file.
